Sweet Surrender
by losing my reflection
Summary: Ryou is bored in history class. Bakura decides to...liven things up. Malik follows his example. Yaoi! BxR and MxM. One-shot, two-shot? You decide! (This is limelemon practice for my main story, Dead & Dying; reviews are REALLY APPRECIATED.)


A fic I wrote to practice limey stuff. Yaoi! BxR and MxM. Please review and say if it's good enough to be a lemon or point out bad bits. ANY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS GREATLY APPRECIATED.

LMR

Sweet Surrender: Life with a Yami

* * *

Fifth period—World History—always seemed to slow time down to the lowest possible rate. Today, however, I think it hit a record low. Ancient Egypt was the topic. Having my own firsthand source on the country made this class very boring. 

Bakura, obviously bored out of his mind—well, my mind, actually—was uncharacteristically silent. I thought he was sleeping.

How wrong I was.

* * *

Takada-sensei continued scribbling on the board. I wrote enough down to make her think I was paying attention, but actually I was trying to construct a sentence in Egyptian from the hieroglyphs I'd seen in Bakura's soul room. 

Marik was sitting beside me. Now a non-lethal part of modern-day society, his yami was probably sleeping. I looked over at Marik, who met my eyes and made a small choking motion. I grinned, nodded, and went back to my paper.

I felt a stirring in Bakura's soul room and then a tug on my soul from the Ring. Bakura snapped into existence, invisible to everyone present except Marik and me.

>>Ryou…that is a common Egyptian pick up line.>> pointed out Bakura, meaning the hieroglyphs in the margin of my notebook. He was standing behind my desk, arms resting on my shoulders. Part of the mind block was up, and I could feel it subconsciously. The tomb robber was always hiding something.

>>I was trying to say 'please shut up'>> I said, rather embarrassed. >>Can we do something else instead of being bored out of our mind?>>

There was dead silence through the mind-link for awhile, and at first I thought Bakura had ignored me.

I felt a hand on my cheek. >>Bakura?>> He was now totally invisible, an annoying talent he'd developed.

>>I know something more fun we could do.>> Bakura's soul voice was dangerously low. I felt the hand move from my cheek to my neck, pulling me forward. I felt nervous, and just a little fearful….

>>What?>> My soul voice _cracked_?

My yami didn't answer, just put his other hand on my face and threaded his fingers through my hair. I tried to pull away, but that resulted in several hairs yanked out.

>>Don't you dare move.>> Bakura said seductively, threateningly, pressing his lips to mine. I drew a shocked breath.

>>Oh no—not in the middle of class.>> I tried to pull back from Bakura, but he stayed with me.

>>I told you not to move.>>

>>No way.>> I turned my face to the side and pushed my chair forward again, resuming a normal sitting position.

The thief instantly claimed my mouth again, his lips feeling very real and oh so good….

>>No!>>

Bakura ignored that and licked my lips. >>Bakura—stop—mmkk!>>

My yami had bitten down on my lip, a trick I knew painfully well. I clamped my lips shut. A bit of soft, dangerous laughter spilled through the mind-link.

>>I thought you were bored.>> Bakura had a smirk in his voice.

>>Not exactly—!>> I slapped a hand over my mouth before the tomb robber could nip me again. Marik gave me a quizzical look.

I shook my head at him. Nothing was wrong, nothing was happening, nothing felt this good. Bakura laughed again, softly. >>Well…there are other ways to get you to cooperate.>> He sat down in my lap and wrapped his right arm around my waist, left hand still entangled in my hair. It was becoming increasingly warm in the classroom.

Bakura licked below my ear and bit lightly. >>Bakura! I can't sprout red marks right in the middle of class!>> Amazing—I was actually coherent for a minute.

>>Oh…so sorry.>> Bakura didn't sound sorry at all. His right hand was pressed against the cloth of my pants, but suddenly, it was pressed against my bare skin.

Shocked, I twisted my face downward, losing a few hairs due to the Egyptian's tight grip in the process. My uniform still covered all of me, but Bakura's hand had somehow sunken through my clothes onto my hip.

>>Like the new trick?>> Bakura was practically purring at my current dilemma. His hand was sliding along my outer thigh, causing unwanted reactions between my legs.

>>B-bakura…. >> The hand that wasn't over my mouth clenched the edge of my desk.

>>Is that a 'yes' I hear?>> It was becoming increasingly hard to breathe through my nose, but I knew quite well that Bakura was just waiting for me to uncover my mouth.

>>You just might want it covered, hikari…to hold in the moans.>> The tomb robber's voice was low and threatening.

He trailed kisses downward through my uniform jacket, though I felt them hot and burning on my chest. It was getting very hard to focus on the blackboard—forget the blackboard, on anything except Bakura.

>>That's the point.>> I could hear Bakura's grin in his voice. I wanted to reply, but I didn't trust my voice—soul or otherwise.

Bakura's lower hand moved to between my thighs, teasingly stopping just before the fly of my pants. Mine were becoming increasingly tight.

>>—'kura—mmh—>>

A soul snicker preceded Bakura's hand moving a bit faster and closer to my crotch. I silently thanked whatever god was responsible for my school uniform's pants being particularly loose and cursed whatever god was responsible for Bakura's insatiability, hoping that they weren't the same, rather twisted deity. Bakura's hand nestled right between my legs and I shuddered.

>>You're fighting a losing battle, Ryou.>> Bakura whispered in my ear.

_Mmm…but I really want to lose right now—!_

>>I can arrange that.>> Bakura licked the back of the hand that covered my mouth, considerably weakening my already crumbling resolve.

_No…_.

And then, to make matters incomparably worse, Bakura rocked his hips against my own.

* * *

:What's the matter with Ryou-kun: A desk away, Marik poked Malik across the mind link. 

;Why should I know; Malik had been ensconced in the nether regions of his soul room, but came out to inspect Ryou, as he was the only mildly interesting thing in the classroom at the time.

:You're a yami, that's why.: Malik blinked.

Ryou gasped aloud, earning a couple of confused stares. A red flush was rising in his cheeks, a bite mark hid below his ear, and overall he looked…distressed.

;Well…judging from how he looks…I think the tomb robber's seducing him.;

:WHAT: Marik shouted.

Malik was shockingly nonplussed by what he'd just said. ;Well, it certainly looks like it, hikari.;

Marik squirmed. :Oh Ra…what are we going to do:

Soul laughter preceded Malik's next remark. ;We're going to do nothing—and watch the fun.;

:We are certainly not! Ryou-kun either has to keep it together or leave—and—well—he's not keeping it together.: Marik flicked another worried glance at Ryou, whose eyes were not focusing properly.

Malik gave Marik a look. ;What, exactly, are we going to do about it;

* * *

>>What, Ryou? Can't take it?>> Bakura asked, now straddling me in my chair. 

I was about to say something (I'm not sure what) but Bakura pressed his hips to mine again. I gasped aloud.

I could feel Bakura smirk. >>Just go into my soul room….>> Provocative images spilled through the mind link.

>>Bakura—I can't—just faint in the middle—>> I was cut off by Bakura prying my fingers away from my mouth and slipping his tongue through my parted lips. A moan slid through the mind link.

_Marik will deal with my body—Bakura will help me study—_

>>If you cooperate.>> My yami hadhis tongue over mine, rocking his hips back and forth—

>>Mmmh!>>

—back and forth—

>>B—bakura!>>

My soul left my body.

* * *

Ryou-kun pitched sideways and sprawled across the floor. Malik smirked. Marik gasped. Takada-sensei broke her chalk on the board. "Bakura-kun!" 

Marik stood up abruptly. "Uh—this has happened before, Takada-sensei. We're friends—I'll take him to the nurse's office."

Takada-sensei nodded, too shocked to do much of anything else. Marik scooped up Ryou's lifeless form.

Malik took over and carried Ryou to the nurse's office. After explaining to the distraught lady that Ryou just needed to lie down for about…two hours or so, Malik asked if they could stay.

"Why?" The nurse looked at him suspiciously.

:What are you doing: Marik asked.

"Ryou-kun is really scared when he wakes up…I thought I could be there for him." Malik shifted uneasily under the nurse's stare.

"Well. That's very kind of you. You may stay." The nurse gave them a smile and retreated to her office. Malik walked into the back room.

The lights were off and Ryou was curled up on one of the cots there.

:Malik…that was really sweet of you.: Marik marveled. _My yami has a sweet side!  
_  
;No…actually…I thought Bakura had an excellent idea.; Malik stretched out on one of the cots near Ryou.

:What: Marik asked naively.

Malik laughed and let Marik's body go limp. Inside Marik's soul room, the yami pinned the hikari to the wall.

:Malik? What are you doing…:

Said spirit grinned. ;I got us out of class for two hours. What do you _think_ I'm doing;

:Oh.:

Marik submitted much more readily than Ryou.

* * *

(FFnet wasn't letting me put questions marks in, for some reason...sorry about the strange formatting.) 

Good enough to be continued? Just plain awful? Review and tell me! LMR


End file.
